Run
by Liet001
Summary: A demon needs help to find help from hunters and guess who she goes to... The Hetalia guys! I know the summery sucks but please tell me if you like it or if there's errors. This is my first story ever please be nice.
1. Prologue

_**You see **__**Constanța**__**, Romania blanketed in darkness. In the woods there is a large manor set ablaze by a mob of villagers in the deeper part of the forest there are yells; "get back here you demonic scum." "Face your death like the dogs you are." You see a young family running from the mob. The youngest asks; "papa what's going on?" her father replies with silence. A shot of a crossbow can be heard through the silence then a yelp of pain from the eldest son, the arrow impales him straight through the heart killing him instantly. They keep running. "Papa what about Dominic?" she asks with tears cascading down her face. "He's already dead. Just keep running." Her father replies straight faced. "Alma, take Zain and Zan and just keep heading towards the city." There mother orders. Alma, now the oldest of the three, takes her younger sisters and runs, leaving there parents behind to deal with the mob.**_ A girl around the age of 18 wakes with a start. "Wow I haven't thought of that in about 916 years." She glances at the digital clock next to her bed it reads: 2:41a.m she groans and thinks: 'after that dream I won't be able to sleep again, oh well guess I should finish my homework while I'm up.' Let me explain that is Zan and she is the same girl who was running from the mob. She lives with her older sisters Alma and Zain in the Saitama prefecture in Japan, out of fear of that the same blood line of the people that killed her parents and older brother might still be after them in Romania.


	2. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except the plot all credit goes to the creator of Hetalia. **

Chapter 1

"Good morning sunshine! You sleep well?" A woman with short dirty blond hair that doesn't touch her shoulders and yellow eyes says.

"Good morning to you too. Is coffee in the pot?" Zan asked with a yawn.

"Sure is the milk and sugar are on the counter. Look at the time I should get going. Well I'll see you this evening remember to stay away from strangers and garlic!" She shouts from the front door.

**(Let me elaborate that perky ray of sunshine is her eldest sister Alma and she works at a local hospital as a surgeon. Trust me she's not always happy she suffers from a bipolar disorder.) **

'Wow, that's not something I want to see in the morning.' She states when her phone stats buzzing.

"Huh? Who'd be calling me at five in the morning?" Looking at her phone she sees it's her friend Dmitry.

"_WHAT'S UP CUTTIE?" _He shouts over the phone.

"Do you honestly have to be that loud so early in the morning?" She asks with a ringing in her ear. "I've already had to deal with a peppy Alma this morning I don't need to deal with your perky ass too."

"_Sorry but a little bat told me that there is going to be some new students at our school today."_

"Really? Wonder what they're like?"

"_Me too! How about we go in early and meet them?"_

"Sounds like a plan. You still coming to pick me up?"

"_Sure am! Be sure to be outside your house by six thirty."_

"K. You want me to make you lunch today?"

"_Hell yes I do. Can you make me fried eggs and steamed rice?"_

"Sure I can. Alright I'll see you later. Bye."

"_OH WAIT! Before you go could you wear that really tight Blood on the dance floor T-shirt and black skinny jeans?"_

"Why?"

"_Because they compliment your figure perfectly."_

"Ok now what's the real reason?"

"_Oh alright it's because I heard that some of the new students would be really hot guys." _

"Thanks for the honesty I'll see your vampiric ass later. Bye."

"_Bye!"_

**(I'll explain now that Dmitry is Romania in this but not a country none of them are but some may be different demons.)**

They hang up the phones.

"Ok let's see what I can do about this rats nest I call hair." She walks to the bathroom to take a shower and do her hair.

~~~an hour later~~~

'Dmitry better appreciate what I do for him.' She thinks. She is now in her very tight T-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans hugging her ass just right with her hair with red streaks in the bangs down and wearing black combat boot for her shoes.

"Ok there the lunches are ready. Now all I have to do is leave a note for Zain." The note read: 'went to school see you at five.'

"There now to wait for Dmitry."

**Wow first chapter is done. I would like to thank Myrna Maeve for the suggestion of having Romania in the story. If you have any suggestions for anything in the story I may put them in the story. Just so you know I will probably update when I get one review. **


	3. Chapter 2

**I** **own nothing only the plot all credit goes to the creators.**

Chapter 2

"Dmitry, you're later." Zan says irritably.

"I know I know but my sister was hogging the bathroom to put on her whore paint this morning." He says in his defense.

**(If you have a sister like this you know what he's talking about.)**

"I don't see why you don't just move in with us we have enough room for you." She says buckling into the passenger's seat.

**(Zan and her family live in a house big enough for four people.)**

"I know, but you and I both know Veronica doesn't have enough sense to come in out of the rain let alone take care of her self."

"Yeah yeah I know what you mean. Nice outfit by the way."

"You like?" He was wearing a tight Panic on the Disco black skinny jeans and black combat boots.

"I do like considering you said only _some_ of the new students were boys."

"Yeah my little bat friend said there will be twelve new kids today and that nine of them are boys."

"Really that many?"

"Yep and you know my sources never lie."

"I shore do considering I was one of your sources up until about three hundred years ago."

~~~5 minuets pass in dead silence~~~

"We're here!" Dmitry shouts startling Zan out of her doze.

"GAH!" Zan screams. "Do you really have to shout that loud you almost gave me a heart attack?"

"You and I both know that that's impossible."

"Being friends with you makes nothing impossible."

~~~In the hall~~

"Zan Dmitry, could you come here for a second." There home room teacher yells from down the hall.

"Sure thing ." They shout in unison. They walk over.

"I would like for you to meet some new students." She says ushering to twelve Teenagers. "This is Feliciano and Lovino from Italy." She pulls two boys who look like twins in front of her.

"Ciao bella signora e signore!" says the caramel haired boy. "I'm Feliciano and this is my fratello Lovino!" All the chocolate haired boy did was grunt.

"Hello I'm Zan and this is my friend Dmitry." Zan says blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" Dmitry asks.

"Ummm." She stutters.

"It's because I called her pretty!" Feli chirped.

"Oh." Dmitry Says with a look of realization.

"Ok and this is Antonio from Spain." Mrs. Maeve says pulling a tall green eyed Spaniard from the group.

"Hola!" He chirps.

"Hello" They say.

"This is Kiku he's from a different prefecture."

"Kon'nichiwa." Kiku says bowing

"Hello."

"And this is Vash and Lilli from Switzerland."

"Hallo" they say in unison.

"This is Elizaveta from Hungary."

"Helló"

"This is Francis from France."

"Bonjour"

"This is Arthur from the UK."

"Hello chaps."

"This is Ivan from Russia."

"Privet."

"And last but not least these are Ludwig and Gilbert."

"Is that a bird on your head?" Zan ask while pointing at the little yellow tuff in Gilbert's hair.

"Sure is, this is Gilbird." He explains picks up the bird and shows him to her. "Say hello Gilbird."

"Pieu~" The bird chirps

"Hello to you to Gilbird." Zan says patting him on the head.

"Ok let me explain why I've called to here." says gaining the attention of the group. "Zan Dmitry I want you to show every one around the school. Could you do that for me?"

"Sure we don't have any thing better to do." Dmitry says.

**(By now it's about seven in the morning and school doesn't start until eight thirty.) **

**I would like to thank Myrna Maeve and Neko-The-Wolf for reviewing and giving me inspiration for the story. **


	4. Chapter 3

**I own nothing from Hetalia the owner of Hetalia owns Hetalia not me.**

**Chapter 3**

~~~After the tour~~~

"Does anyone have any questions?" Zan asks.

"No I don't think so, what about any of you?" Gilbert asks.

They all shake there heads.

"Hey guys you mind if I speak to Zan alone for a second?" Dmitry asks.

"No not at all we need to get our stuff from the office any way." Francis says.

"Ok see you later." Zan says as they walk away. "Ok what did you want?"

"I wanted to tell you that they smell funny." He says while pulling her up to the roof.

"Yeah I noticed that but that doesn't mean that there's something wrong with them."

"Alright but I have a sneaking suspicion that they aren't human."

"Yeah like when you had a sneaking suspicion that I was a boy."

"Hey you need to get over that that was like what four hundred years ago?"

"Alright alright but what do you want me to do about it?"

"Isn't it obvious I want you to go out with one of them?"

"You can't be serious?"

"Oh but I am."

"You're crazy."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"Zan just do it."

"What happens after I get one to go out with me? What do I do then?"

"You get him to tell you what he and his friends are that's what."

"Well I don't think that would work, but on a different note I think all the guys are gay anyway. Why don't you date one of the girls?"

"Because that girl named Lilli is always with her brother who scares the shit out of me and the one named Eliziveta smells to sickening sweet."

"But why do I have to be the one who dates them, why not Neko or Wolf they would be willing to do this kind of data gathering."

"Because they weren't the ones I saw getting their asses checked out by them."

"What?"

"That's right I saw them checking you out."

The five till bell rings. They walk towards their home room.

"We'll discuss this at lunch." Zan says changing the subject.

"Alright." They take there seats.

"Good morning class!" chirps.

"Good morning ." The class says like zombies.

"I have a surprise for all of you." states.

"Huh." The class says in surprise.

"We have twelve new students today."

"Wow really." Says Neko.

"That's so cool." Wolf agrees.

"Alright everyone you can come in now!" shouts at the door.

~~~After the introductions~~~

"Alright everyone gather your things. Since we have new students I think we should have new seats too!" The teacher chirps.

"Yeah!" The class yells.

"Alright, I'll call off those with the highest grades to pick their seats first."

All the people failing groan.

**(The class only had about eight people in it before the new kids came. It's a very small school the teacher has all their grades.) **

"Ok Zan, Kiku, Ludwig, Arthur."

Zan sits in the front row, Kiku sits in the last row, Ludwig sits in the first row four seats away from Zan, and Arthur sits in the third row.

"Next group Lilli, Vash, Eliziveta, Lovino."

Lilli and Vash sit in the second row, Eliziveta sits in the third row, and Lovino sits in the second row diagonally from Ludwig.

"Next Ivan, Luke, Jain, Wolf."

Ivan sits in the last row, Luke sits next to Lilli, Jain sits next to Vash, Wolf sits next to Kiku.

"Next Antonio, Dmitry, Neko, Francis.

Antonio sits behind Lovino, Francis next to Arthur, Neko next to Wolf, Dmitry next to Zan.

"Everyone else sit down."

Feliciano sits next to Ludwig, Beth sits in the front row, Gilbert sits behind Zan, and Flora sits in the last open seat.

"Ok everyone get to know the people you're sitting next to because this is where you're sitting for the rest of the quarter!" shouts.

~~~Lunch break~~~

"Hey you mind if we eat with you?" Gilbert asks.

"Not at all." Zan says.

**Ok I would like to thank Neko-The-Wolf and Myrna Maeve for reviewing If you have any OC's that would be good as demon/monster hunters then message me and tell me their names and personalities. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter 4**

"_**Not at all, we have to get our things from the office anyway." Francis says.**_

"_**But Francis we didn't bring anything with us." Lilli says.**_

"_**I know but I think that boy is on to us."**_

"_**What do you mean?" Eliziveta asks.**_

"_**What I mean is that he was glaring at us."**_

"_**I agree with the frog. He looked at us like he wanted to kill us if we stepped out of line." Arthur interjects.**_

"_**But why would he be showing hostility towards us we haven't done anything to him?" Feli asks.**_

"_**I don't know." Francis says.**_

"_**What about the girl?" Lovi asks.**_

"_**You mean Zan?" Antonio corrects.**_

"_**Yeah!"**_

"_**What about her?" Francis asks.**_

"_**Do you think she's on to us?"**_

"_**I don't think so."**_

"_**But how do you know?" Vash asks.**_

"_**I don't."**_

"_**Then how do you know that her and that boy aren't hunters waiting for us to let our guard down then WHAM we're dead." Eliziveta states.**_

"_**Let me ask you this how you knew that we could trust each other and not them?"**_

"_**EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING!" Ludwig shouts. "If we want to know if they're plotting something then why not just get someone to befriend one of them?"**_

"_**That's a great idea Ludwig!" Feli chirps.**_

"_**Alright Gilbert go befriend the girl." Francis commands.**_

"_**WHAT? Why me?" Gilbert asks.**_

"_**You will do it, da?" Ivan says with Eliziveta behind him with a skillet.**_

"_**Y-y-yes I'll do it." Gilbert stutters.**_

~~~The present~~~

"Do you mind if we eat with you?" Gilbert asks.

"Not at all." Zan says.

**I know that it ends in the same place as the last chapter but I thought you would like to see what the others were up to while Zan and Dmitry were talking about them. Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 5

**I own nothing except the plot.**

**Chapter 5**

"You mind if we sit here?" Gilbert asks.

"Not at all." Zan responds. Dmitry steps in and grabs Zan by the arm.

"Could you give us a moment Gilbert?" Dmitry asks faking innocents.

"Umm sure." Gilbert stutters.

"Thanks." Dmitry says.

~~~In hushed voices~~~

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dmitry asks angrily.

"Well right now I'm standing here getting yelled at by you." Zan responds sarcastically. "But what I really want to be doing is sitting on the roof eating my lunch with you, Wolf, Neko, Gilbert, Ludwig, and Feliciano."

"Alright smart ass but what do you plan on talking about?"

"Oh I don't know maybe something along the lines of 'Hey I'm a demon and my friends here are a vampire, a werewolf, and a pixie. Why don't we be best friends and tell us all your plans.' How's that sound?" Zan answers snarkily.

"You know I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or serious." Zan smack him upside the head.

"Ow! That really hurt!"

"Good."

"Do you honestly think I would tell something like that to people I've only known for four hours?"

"Maybe."

"You have that little faith in me?"

"No, Zan I do trust you but I don't trust them. I only want you to be safe."

"Aw~. Thanks but I can handle myself and if they try anything with a spell I can deflect it with my amulet." Holds up necklace with a blood red stone.

"Alright but please have your guard up."

"Ok."

~~~Normal voices~~~

"Alright who's ready for lunch?"

"Me! Me! Me! Do they sell pasta in the cafeteria?"

"I don't know maybe. I don't eat the school food."

"Hey wait isn't your friend going to eat with us?"

"No he's eating with some of his friends from football."

"Aw." Feliciano mutters under his breath.

"'Aw?'"

"Oh nothing."

"Alright… So how are you?"

"Good and you?"

"Oh I'm as fine for someone who has PE next period."

"Really me too!"

"Well I'm going to warn you now that the coach is a real bitch."

"So the teacher is a woman?"

"Yes but don't let her looks deceive you. She'll break you."

"Oh really now?" Gilbert says in slight amusement.

"Yes. She normally goes easy on us on days like this."

"Days like this?" Ludwig asks in confusion.

"What happens today that's so special?" Feli asks.

"One word: Dodge ball."

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday but like my mato goes shit happens. But it's up now and that's all that matters. So thanks for waiting and reading!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I own nothing but the plot.**

Chapter 6

"Did I hear you correctly that we would be playing dodge ball?" Gilbert asks with fascination.

"Yep we play it once a week, but the thing is you don't know what day." Zan explains.

"Then how do you know?" Ludwig asks.

"Oh, teachers tell me things that they don't tell others."

"Why?" Feli asks.

"Because I try to befriend them."

"Oh ok what do we do when we play the game?" Gilbert asks.

"Well there are fifty people in the class, and we split into two teams. A boy and a girl are team captains they are chosen at random."

"But let me guess you already know who the captains are."

"You're right I do and guess who they are."

"Let me guess are they you and that boy you're always hanging around with."

"You got one right but Dmitry doesn't take PE. He's in ROTC.

"ROTC what's that?"

"It's kind of like military boot camp. But getting back to the matter of which the other captain is I'll just tell you. It's you Gilbert."

"What me really?"

"Yep we get to pick groups of fifty and the loosing team has to run the track twelve times."

"Wait isn't that three miles."

"Sure is that's the incentive to win."

The bell rings time for fifth period.

"Well I'll see you ladies in about ten minutes." Zan walks to her locker to get her things.

~~~In the locker room~~~

"So what do you think of the new guys Zan?" A blond haired girl named Dixie asked.

"They're ok I guess. Why?" Zan responds.

"Because I saw you and three of them sitting together at lunch and the one with white hair was coming on to you."

"What?"

"Yeah that's what I saw."

"OK LADYS IT"S TIME TO STREACH!" The teacher bellowed.

~~~In the gym~~~

"Ok today we're playing one of my all time favorite games; dodge ball." says. "From what I saw today while walking around the two people who have the best rivalry are Zan and him." She says while pointing at Gilbert. "Ok both of you stand up and pick your teams."

**Ok this chapter's done thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm thinking about adding some more of the countries and having parings so tell me if you have any countries/pairings please!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I own nothing but the plot!**

Chapter 7

~~~After the game~~~

"I HATE RUNNING!" Gilbert shouts on his eighth lap.

"Well we should have known she was going to win." Francis stats lamely.

"And why is that French-Fry?" Gilbert asks angrily.

"Well when you picked me she chose Arthur, you chose Antonio she chose Lovino, you picked…"

**(You all should know where this is going. By the way Matthew, Alfred, Toris, Felix, and Fem!Cuba will show up in the next couple of chapters.)**

"Oh and let's not forget when you chose Ludwig and she got Feli." Antonio chimed in.

"And how is that exactly a win for her?" Gilbert asks.

"Well she had both Lovino and Feliciano on her team, so let's just suck it up and finish our laps before the she-devil comes after us." Francis states. Everyone nods.

~~~About ten minuets later~~~

"Uhhh…" Everyone that was on Gilbert's team collapses. Everyone that is but Ludwig who looks like he could possibly go a couple of more laps.

"Did you have a nice run?" Zan asks leaning over Gilbert.

"Why yes I did Captain Obvious." He says sarcastically.

"Good to know Lieutenant Sarcasm, on that note do you know where Private Butt-Kiss and Corporal Ass-Wipe are?" She retorts he's speechless.

"Holy shit." Lovino mumbles watching the conversation.

"What is it Lovi?" Antonio asks. He's as oblivious as ever.

"Did you honestly not hear what they were talking about?" Lovino asks. Antonio shakes his head. Lovi sighs. "Well she said something that made Gilbert go silent."

"WHAT!" Antonio screeches and runs to Gilbert. "Amigo are you alright? Say something." He shouts while shaking him.

**I am so so so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time feel free to be upset at me. But now that I'm on a two week break I'll probably be updating more. Just so you know since I didn't get any requests on the couples I picked my favorite couples. (PruCan, Spamano FrUK and some others that I can't think at the moment.) **


	9. Chapter 8

**I own nothing but the plot.**

Chapter 8

"Is he dead?" Dmitry asks. As he pops out of no where. (So no one thinks I'm crazy he walks away from the ROTC class because they have free periods every now and then.)

"When did you get here?" Arthur asks. Everyone in the class (and some others) at this point is huddled around Gilbert's limp form.

"That doesn't matter at the moment. But my question is he dead?" Zan asks.

"Naw He's still breathing." Alfred points out.

"Oh Alfred I thought you were absent today." Dmitry says.

"No man I was just late because Mattie was sick and I had to watch him until Victoria got to the house to watch him." Alfred answer.

"Ah, that explains why you weren't in math today." They go off on a boring conversation so it's just back ground noise.

"Oooookaaay. Hey Ludwig is your brother alright?" Zan asks concerned.

"Well it all depends on what you said to him." Ludwig says walking up and looking at his brother.

~~~After the retelling of the incident~~~

"Wow" Ludwig says bewildered.

"AHAHAHAHA! Lass you're my new best friend." Arthur laughs.

"Why?" Zan asks.

"Because anyone who can say something that can make him pass out from the sheer awesomeness of what they said is my friend forever." Arthur responds.

She gives thumbs up. "So anyone got any ideas to wake him up."

"Don't worry I've got this." Elizaveta says while digging in her bag for 'something'.

**(Ya'll should know what the 'something' is.)**

"Anyone else got a bad feeling about this?" Ludwig asks. Everyone raises their hands and turns away from Gilbert.

'BANG'

**Anyone know what the bang was from (it should be obvious) I would like to thank Myrna Maeve for reviewing. Thanks for reading! I will be trying to upload at least once every two days for the next two weeks if not more often. **


	10. Chapter 9

**I own nothing but the plot.**

Chapter 9

~~~After school with Dmitry and Alfred~~~

"Dude I really I got that on video." Alfred stated.

"Me too man me too." Dmitry says with a wistful look.

"I don't like the white haired guy." Alfred says.

"Like wise." Dmitry agrees.

"Then why are you letting him get so chummy with her. You and I both know that there is something off with them, and this could be a very dangerous situation."

Dmitry groans and says, "I know I know don't remind me."

"Oh! I just remembered that Mattie wanted me to give you and Zan this document on the freaks." Alfred says while handing a manila folder to Dmitry.

"Alfred you are aware that we aren't exactly normal in today's society." Dmitry deadpans.

"Yeah, yeah well society sucks that way." Alfred says.

~~~Five minutes pass~~~

"Wanna go get a burger?" Alfred asks while getting up.

"Sounds like a plan." Dmitry agrees while walking to the nearest burger joint.

~~~After school with Zan and Gilbert's group. At the hospital~~~

"Soooo, how was did your first days go." Zan asks trying to break the awkward silence but only getting irritated looks. "I'll be quiet now." Her head droops.

~~~An hour later~~~

The doctor comes out of the examination room fallowed by Gilbert. "I have a question for all of you; who hit him in the head?" He points to Gilbert. Everyone except Zan points to Elazveta. "Ah alright then, you don't need any pain killers just don't lie down or fall asleep because you have swelling on your brain. You can leave now."

"Thanks doc." They all say simultaneously.

Zan gets up to ask the doctor; "Do you know where my sister is?"

The doctor responds "Well that all depends on who your sister is." As soon as he says that there is a loud squeaking sound and running foot steps.

"Well that's my sister." She says while getting tackled into a hug.

"Hi, Allen." Alma greets he nods. "Do you need a ride home? I thought Dmitry was driving you." Alma was starting to get all panicky.

"My brother and I'll be taking her home," Gilbert says.

"Really and when was this decided?" Ludwig asks his brother.

Gilbert whispers to Ludwig, "I think it would be a nice way to befriend her like we planed."

Ludwig whispers back, "You're still a little disoriented from the blow to the head aren't you." His answer was a nod.

"We'd love to take her home." Ludwig says to Alma.

"Thank you thank you thank you. I don't know how to repay you." Alma says while bouncing.

"Your thanks are all we need."

**Just to clarify Victoria is Fem!Cuba named after a friend of mine. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I own nothing but the plot**

Chapter 10

~~~At Zan's house~~~

"Well thanks for the ride." Zan says awkwardly.

"No problem." Ludwig and Gilbert say in unison. While Zan's phone vibrates.

**(The next couple of lines I used Google translate for the Romanian so if you know it's wrong please tell me.)**

"One moment please," Zan says with an apologetic smile. "Buna Ziua?" (Hello?) Zan says in to the phone.

"_În cazul în care__eşti__surioara?__" (Where are you little sister?) Zain asks._

"Dreptul afara. Cât de mult alimente aţi face orice fel?" (Right outside. How much food did you make any way?) Zan asks.

"_De ajuns pentru tine__,__mine__,__Alma__,__şi Dmitri__de ce__?"(_Enough_ for you, me, Alma, and Dmitry why?) Zain asks her little sister._

"Ei bine, ~ Alma este de lucru până la miezul nopţii şi Dmitry a fost a lui Alfredpentru cină. Şi mă întrebam vremea sau nu am putut invita pe cei care mă acasă, în broght pentru cină." (Well~ Alma is working till midnight and Dmitry went to Alfred's for dinner. And I was wondering weather or not I could invite the guys who broght me home in for dinner.) Zan admits looking over her shoulder.

"_Bine le aduce inch." (Alright bring them in.) Zain says with a sigh. "Pa." (Bye.)_

"Pa." (Bye.) Zan says while hanging up her phone.

"Who was that?" Gilbert asks While Ludwig smacks him upside the head. "OW! What was that for?"

"Don't be rude. Don't worry about him he was raised in a barn." Ludwig says while glaring at his older brother.

Zan bust out laughing while saying," Don't worry about it I've been friends with Dmitry for years and compared to him Gilbert's like a Gentleman. Getting back to what I wanted to ask after the call is would you two like to come inside for dinner?" Zan asks gesturing towards the house.

Gilbert and Ludwig look at one another and shrug. "Why not." Gilbert says.

**Thanks for reading please review and if you saw any mistakes please tell me. **


	12. Chapter 11

**I own nothing but the plot.**

Chapter 11

"Well welcome to the Dragomir house." Zan says opening the door. "Well make your selves at home." Gesturing towards the living area. "I'm going to put the food on the table." She says walking to the kitchen.

"This is a really nice place." Ludwig says to Gilbert.

"Yeah I agree." Gilbert says looking at the house on their way to the living room.

When they get to the living room they see a teenage girl with white hair in a white t-shirt and a blue ankle length layered skirt watching _Kaseifu no Mita. _

"Umm, Zan there's some weird girl on your couch." Gilbert shouts down the hall to Zan.

Ludwig smacks Gilbert while the white haired girl gets up to stand in front of the pair. "Hello my name's Zain I'm Zan's twin sister." She says with a smile.

"Okay what were you yelling about?" Zan says walking in to the room to stand next to her sister.

"Holy shit Batman, are you two clones or something?" Gilbert comments slack jawed.

"No, we're twins." The twins say in unison.

"Okay that's a little scary. You" Gilbert points at Zan," said there would be food."

"Oh, right this way." She says leading them to the dining room.

~~~ After diner~~~

"Thank you both for diner but we have to get home before the others get worried." Ludwig says at the front door.

"It's alright I'll see you both tomorrow." Zan says.

"Bye."

**Thanks for reading this was probably one of my worst chapters in my opinion. But thanks again for reading. **


	13. Chapter 12

**I own nothing but the plot**

Chapter 12

~~~At Alfred's house~~~

"I was like totally 'girl that dress like totally shows of your muffin top' and she was like 'well that shirt is so not in fashion any more.'" Felix says over dinner.

"Ok so let me ask you, why were you hanging out with a prep anyway." Victoria dead pans.

"Well I was like at the mall for the fifty percent sale today and she just like came up to me and totally asked me how she looked in it." Felix responds as Toris bangs his head on the table.

"What's the matter Tor-Tor?" Victoria asks.

Toris looks up and Victoria sees dark bags under his eye. He says, "Not much other than I haven't slept in the past three days."

"Aw its ok Liet like when we get to school tomorrow you'll totally see that there is nothing to worry about." Felix comforts.

"I hope you're right." Toris says with a frown.

~~~The next day~~~

Toris, Felix, Alfred, and Mathew walk through the front gate of the school.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that we are being watched?" Toris asks while looking around paranoid.

"No why?" Alfred asks looking worried about his friend.

"It's just that I feel some ones eyes on my back." Toris responds still looking a little frightened.

"Like I said last night like no one is after you and no one can get to you while we're with you." Felix comments while looping arms with Toris.

"Yeah Felix is right there is nothing to be afraid of!" Alfred shouts.

'_I really hope they're right I just have a feeling that something is going to go wrong.'_ Toris thinks. What he doesn't know is that he is being watched from the shadows by violet eyes.

**I'm so sorry for not updating in along time but things have been hectic for the last couple of weeks. I hope you liked the new chapter and if it seems a little off it's because I have been sick for the past couple of days so I'm a little out of it thanks to the medicine I've been taking. Thanks fire horse is Prussia awesome for review. Please check out my profile for my poll. Thanks for reading! And please review. **


	14. Chapter 13

**I own nothing but the plot**

Chapter 13

"Hey Alfred are you ready to go home?" Toris asks coming up to Alfred at his locker.

"Oh, sorry Tor but Daniel asked me to go to his house today to help with his little brother's little league team." Alfred says apologetically.

"Its fine I'll see you at home then." Toris says with a small smile. "Bye."

~~~With Felix~~~

"Like sorry Liet but I'm going to the mall with Neko and Wolf." Felix says.

Toris sighs "Its fine but have you seen Mathew?" Toris asks.

"He like totally went home at like lunch." Felix responds with a hair flip.

"Oh, well I guess I'm walking home alone today." Toris says with a frown.

~~~Walking home~~~

Toris shivers, '_I still have a feeling that I'm being watched.'_ He looks around and sees a pink blur duck into an ally way. Toris fallows.

"H-Hello? Is some one in here?" Toris asks a little frightened. A cat scampers out from behind a dumpster. He sighs "Hehe it was just a cat." Toris turns around and bumps into a strong chest.

"Привет мало подсолнечника." (Hello little sunflower.) The stranger greets.

Toris looks up and is instantly hypnotized by bright violet eyes. "Ak, labas." (Ah hello.) He greets as everything goes black.

**Thanks for reading and thanks Myrna Maeve for reviewing. Please review! **


	15. Character Page

Character page

Zan Dragomir

Age: 1,597 (looks 18)

Appearance: long black hair to mid back with blood red high lights, extremely pale, jade colored eyes with crimson high lights.

Family: Zain Dragomir and Alma Wade

From: Constanța, Romania

Past: She was run out of her home town by hunters who want her blood line dead.

Job: She is an informant for any demon who could pay for the information.

Species: Nightmare

Zain Dragomir

Age: 1,597 (looks 18)

Appearance: short bobbed white hair that doesn't reach her shoulders with light pink high lights, extremely pale, aqua colored eyes with violet high lights.

Family: Alma Wade and Zan Dragomir

From: Constanța, Romania

Past: the same as Zan. She is very fragile so she doesn't go to school.

Job: She distributes the information Zan gathers.

Species: Woman in White

Alma Wade

Age: 2,310 (looks 23)

Appearance: dirty blond hair that doesn't touch her shoulders, yellow eyes, tanner than Zan and Zain.

Family: Zan and Zain Dragomir

From: Constanta, Romania

Past: same as Zan. She became a surgeon because all her life she was called a monster that only hurts people so she showed them wrong. She has become one of the best in her field. Her last name comes from her late husband, Vladimir.

Job: Surgeon/ she goes out of her way to help any demon in need.

Species: Adhene

Dmitry Tepes (Mihnea Tepes)

Age: 495 (looks 18)

Appearance: unruly black hair, extremely pale, hazel colored eyes.

Family: Veronica Tepes

From: Băile Tușnad, Romania

Past: He doesn't remember much of his past before meeting Zan. He met Zan while she was running from hunters.

Job: enforces the rules of the high immortal council

Species: Bajang

Neko Ando

Species: Pixie

Wolf Kodo

Species: Werewolf


	16. Chapter 14

**I own nothing but the plot.**

Chapter 14

~~~In the Dream World~~~

Toris is standing in a dark void with the ground replaying his past. A dark entity starts to materialize as a sickly pale girl with long blue hair that almost looks black. She is wearing a long black skirt, boots, and a torn white shirt with a crimson stain over her heart. She starts to speak. "Hello Toris." Her voice comes out like static.

"Hello Rose." Toris greets with a frown as she starts to float over to him.

"What's the matter? You not happy to see me?" She asks with a smile that would make Satan himself wet his pants. She grasps his chin.

"Nothings the matter and no I'm not happy to see you." He says slapping her hand away.

Rose chuckles darkly. "Well That wasn't very nice now was it? You look like you want to ask me something. What is it?" She asks looking amused.

"Why did you bring me here?" Toris asks getting to the point.

"Well that's not a question you should be asking me but the person who pulled you here." She answers as a hole opens under Toris. He plummets through it. She smiles another wicked smile and starts singing, "To the floor they fell one by one, blood on the floor drip drop, to hell they go all and all, your souls mine now, so just give up." The last thing he hears before he is startled awake is her maniacal laugh.

~~~In the Real World~~~

Toris wakes with a start. The first the he realizes is that he isn't at his home. The second is that his head is killing him. He reaches for his head and feels bandages around his head. _'Where am I?'_ he thinks.

The door to the room he's in opens. And Elizaveta walks in caring a tray. She looks at him with a surprised expression. "Oh! Hello how are you feeling?" She asks.

Toris starts trembling. "There's no reason to be scared." She reassures putting the tray down on the bed side table.

"WH-where am I?" He stutters out.

"You're at the Crimson Orb housing building." She says with a smile. "And you're going to be staying here with us." Toris eyes open with fear.

The last thing he thinks before passing out is,_ "oh no."_

**How was this chapter? I was trying to be more descriptive. Would any of you like to see Rose again? Please review! I still need hunters if any of you have any you would like in the story please PM me please. **


	17. Chapter 15

**I own nothing but the plot.**

Chapter 15

~~~Back in the Dark void~~~

Toris falls back to the dark void right in front of Rose. "Welcome back Toris" Rose says with an expression of pure boredom.

"What? How? Why am I back here?" Toris exclaims out of frustration.

"Toris." Rose says reaching out to touch his shoulder. He looks up and she sees tears springing up in his eyes.

"What?" He asks in a small voice.

"What's the matter?" She asks dropping to her knees.

"The Crimson Orb." Was all he said. Her eyes widen in fear and understanding. Toris starts to sob as she pulls him into a tight embrace. "P-please don't l-let them k-kill me, please big sister." He sobs out gripping her blouse tightly in shaking hands.

"Shhh, shhh. Don't worry I won't let them harm you. But I need you to do something for me." She tries to comfort.

"A-and what would that b-be." He asks.

"Wake up."

"What? Why would I do that? I don't want to go back there." Toris says with a whimper.

"Please just trust me. Believe me when I say nothing will happen to you if wake up." She says while rubbing his back comfortingly.

"O-okay." He says as he is enveloped by a bright light.

~~~In the real world~~~

"Is he alright?" Gilbert asks standing over Toris.

"I don't know." Elizaveta answers.

"Well that's reassuring." Gilbert comments.

"Well if you really care then you should have been here when Ivan brought him here three hours ago." She retorts.

"Well I didn't know that he was going to be bringing someone back to bass!" He shouts. They start yelling at each other and they don't hear Toris' groan of pain.

As he sits up he asks, "Umm, who are you and why am I here?"

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Elizaveta." She says pushing in front of Gilbert.

"And I'm the Awesome Gilbert."

"Well it's nice to meet both of you but I must be going." Toris says getting up from the bed.

"What? No you can't go now!" Elizaveta exclaims grabbing his arm. "Please stay until tomorrow."

"Why?" Toris asks meekly.

"Because we want to ask you a question." Gilbert says.

"And what would that be."

"What is Zan?" Gilbert asks totally serious.

**Pleas review! I've had a lot of free time the past three days thanks to a stomach bug. Cruse you weak immune system!**


	18. Chapter 16

**I own nothing but the plot.**

Chapter 16

"What is Zan?" Gilbert asks totally serious.

"Huh? W-what do you mean?" Toris asks looking a little frantic.

"I'm not going to ask again, you little shit." Gilbert growls as he pulls out a pocket knife and puts it to Toris' throat. "Now answer my question." He says through gritted teeth.

"Hun just answer the question we really don't want to hurt you." Elizaveta says from behind Gilbert.

"She's human." Toris lies.

"Liar." Gilbert growls angrily. "And since you lied to me we're going to have to hurt you." Gilbert says pulling the knife back and grabbing Toris by the front of his shirt.

"What do you think a proper punishment should be Gilly?" Elizaveta asks with a sickening sweet smile.

"Well Lizzy why don't you go get Ivan?"

"Splendid idea. I'll be right back."

Toris looks at Gilbert with fearful eyes. Gilbert begins to speak as a bright flash of light engulfs Toris. Gilbert shields his eyes and when he looks back he's gone.

~~~At Alfred's House~~~

"What was that flash of light?" Alfred asks looking back to the spot the light came from seeing Toris there. "OMG! Toris where were you? We've been looking all night for you."

"I don't want to talk about it." Toris says curling up in to the fetal position.

"Liet, why don't we like get you up to bed. It seems like you totally had a bad night." Felix says helping him up the stairs and to bed.

**Anybody have any ideas about what the bright light was that teleported Toris back home?**** Also please don't get use to multitude of updates. (This was like the only time for the past couple of weeks that I could sit down and type)**


	19. Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Smokkis

Heaven'sKnight15

Myrna Maeve

Liet001


	20. Chapter 17

**I own nothing but the plot**

Chapter 17

~~~At the Hospital~~~

"Doctor Wade you can go home now if you want." Allen offers.

"Thanks, Allen. How about this Saturday you, me, and Becket go get drinks?" Alma asks heading to her office.

"Sure, sounds like a plan. See you tomorrow." Allen says with a wave.

"See you." Alma replies opening the door to her office. Walking inside she turns on the light and sees a dark brown haired girl, no older than 16, sitting at her desk. "My, isn't this a surprise to have you here." Alma comments as she locks the door.

The mystery girl looks up with emotionless eyes. "What are you doing here?" Alma asks pulling up a second chair.

The girl responds in a hushed voice, "I need your help."

"With what?"

"_They_ are back." The girl says with a hint of panic in her voice.

"And how did you find this out?" Alma asks with wide eyes.

"Toris came to me because he was pulled to the dream realm by someone or something." Rose says.

"Do you think it was a Soul Eater or a Bajang?" Alma asks in worry.

"I don't think so. It was something that was smart enough to not leave any trace." Rose says with her head in her hands.

Alma puts her hand on the girl's shoulder, "It's going to be alright. I'll tell Zan to watch out for Toris if you want." She gets a nod in return. "Alright, I think you should get back to the dream realm, you and I both know Jumbies get antsy when you leave." Alma comments with a chuckle.

"Yeah I think you're right." Rose comments getting up and moves to open the window. "Goodbye, Alma." She says jumping out of the window falling into a rift.

"Goodbye." Alma says closing the window.

~~~1a.m. at the Dragomir~~~

Alma walks through the front door to see Zain sitting on the sofa. "Hello big sister." The younger of the two greets.

"Hello is Zan asleep already?" Alma asks Zain. Climbing the stairs to head up to the youngest of the three's bedroom.

"No, she's in her room finishing her homework." Zain answers hearing a muffled 'thank you'.

Alma walks to the last door in the hall at the top of the stairs and knocks. Hearing a muffled 'come in' she open the door to see her younger sister sitting at her desk with a worried look on her face.

"If you're here to tell me something's wrong don't bother, I've been contacted by some of the higher ups in the council." Zan says.

"Do you know what's going on, Zan?"

"No I don't." Zan says with a frown.

"Well what I'm going to tell you, you won't like."

"And what would that be?" Zan asks a bit worried.

"Toris was abducted this evening." Alma says with a frown.

"What do you mean?"

"He was taken to the Crimson Orb head quarter."

"And how do you know this?"

"Well Rose came to me and told me that Toris was dragged to her realm so I went to check on him and he told me that the Crimson Orb took him to their barracks." Alma explains.

"Did he get a good look at them?"

"All he said was that it a girl and boy. I want you to look after your friends and not let your guard down not even for a second." Alma says leaving the room. She turns around and says, "Now I think it's time for you to go to bed."

"Alright."

~~~The next morning at the Tempest house~~~

Zan walks to the door and rings the doorbell. Hearing the melodic sound Dmitry rushes to answer the door. "Coming!" He shouts. He answers the door and sees Zan standing on his stoop. "Well what do I owe this wonderful pleasure so early on a Saturday morning?" He asks motioning for her to come inside. She walks in while he closes the door.

"The Crimson Orb is back and is getting close to our friends."

**Dun Dun Dun! Well that was probably not worth the wait but there it is. Thanks for reading! Please review if you feel like it.**


	21. Chapter 18

**I own nothing but the plot. **

**Chapter 18**

"What do you mean they're back!?" Dmitry asks with panic in his voice.

"Like I said; the Crimson Orb is back and has already gotten near one of our allies." Zan says as she walks in to the house.

"B-but I thought they didn't know where we were, or at least not where you were." He says in shock.

"Well, that was what two hundred years ago when we first thought that. In all that time don't you think they would have tracked me down?" She asks, looking at him as if he were stupid.

"Don't look at me like that." He says glaring at her as the walk into his living room. "I know they would have found you eventually, but I didn't think it would be so soon." He says frowning as he sits down on the couch.

Sitting down next to his Zan lets out a tired sigh. "Well, what should we do?" She asks looking over at him.

"We could leave." He offers.

"That wouldn't work, they know what we look like and probably have people in every town looking for us." She counters, her head falling back to rest on the back of the couch.

"Well, we could try to make nice with them." He jokes, she looks at him with a blank expression. "Geez, can't you take a joke." He wines.

"I can, but not when our lives are on the line." She says closing her eyes briefly. "We could always fight them." She offers tiredly.

"That's a great idea, if we want to die." He mocks with a frown. "Zan did you get any sleep last night?" He asks.

"No, not really." She says with a yawn.

He pulls her up off of the couch and pushes her to the door. Once they reached the door he pushed her out of his house. "Go home and get some sleep." He says closing the door in her face.

~~~Chrimson Orb Baricks~~~

Gilbert sits on one of the beds in the room looking at the screen of his laptop. Getting board of that he closes the lid and sets it aside. 'What am I going to do about this?' He asks inside his head.

Francis saunters into the room. "What's wrong, Gil?" He asks sitting down next to his friend.

"Not much, other than the higher-ups are giving me crap about that boy escaping." He mutters looking dejected.

"Well, that wasn't your fault." The Frenchmen says trying to cheer up his friend.

"Try telling them that." He says as he falls back onto the bed.

With a sigh Francis pats Gilber's stomach. "If you want I can tell Ivan to go get the boy or one of the others on her side, if you want." He offers smiling at the boy.

"Nah... Let's wait till Monday to get another." He says looking at the blonde man. "I'm too tired for that now." With that he closes his eyes and gets comfortable on the bedding.

"If you say so." The Frenchman say as he leaves the room to let the other rest.

**Look who's back! Sorry but there are reasons as to why I haven't updated, one reason being my last laptop got a cracked screen so I couldn't use it any more, so I couldn't update the chapter I had on there. Another being that I've done college level courses as a high schooler. And lastly I just recently got a new laptop.**

**You can feel free to hate me, but once again I'm sorry about not updating. Review if you feel like it. And thanks** **Myrna Maeve and Neko-The-Wolf for reviewing on the last chapter!**


	22. Chapter 19

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

**Chapter 19**

~~~Monday, school courtyard~~~

Zan, Dmitry, Matthew, Alfred, and Felix stand in a small circle speaking in hushed voices.

Matthew frowns slightly as Felix explains how Toris was doing. "He is like totally scared, he didn't even like want to come out of the house today." The Polish boy comments with a flip of his hair.

"Dude that's seriously messed up!" Alfred shouts angrily. "Did Toris tell you what these guys looked like or are we going by just a feeling?" He asks crossing his arms over his chest.

Felix sighs, putting his hands on his hips. "All he said was that it was just like a girl and a guy. He was too scared to say anything else."

"Are you sure he should be alone? I mean he was abducted and traumatized, don't you think he should be with someone?" Matthew asks.

Felix waves off the question with a flick of his wrist. "He's been through like much worst and been perfectly fine. Just give him a few days and he'll be back to his old self." He says nonchalantly.

Zan snaps her eyes over to the Polish boy. "But none of those close calls have been with the Crimson Orb; they were always with some random demons." She snaps at him, causing him to jump. "Never think that anything is worst than coming face to face with anyone from that organization." She tells everyone in the group strongly. Eleven sets of eyes watch from the gates of the school.

~~~At the school gates~~~

Arthur, Francis, Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio, Elizaveta, Vash, Lilli, Ivan, Ludwig, and Gilbert are standing in the middle of the gate observing the small group of five.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Lilli asks in a small voice, looking over at her older brother.

Arthur smirks as he crosses his arms over his chest. "I bet they're spooked by what happened to their friend." He says smugly, looking at Gilbert.

Gilbert glares at how smug the English man was acting. "Don't even start with me, Faerie lover. We all know that something was working outside of our forces that made sure we didn't get any information from that boy." He snaps back at the Englishman.

"Oh, yes, the mysterious light." Arthur says mockingly. "Don't blame your own incompetence on something else." He says before cackling and waling through the gates.

Everyone fallows closely behind the blonde as the ten minute bell rings, making the masses of students rush to get to their classes.

~~~Inside the classroom~~~

Looking at the board Zan frowns when she sees that they were going to be having a study day because Mrs. Maeve was out sick today. Sighing she takes out her book, after about ten minutes of reading she feels a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she glares when she sees Gilbert grinning at her.

"Whoa, calm down, you act like I killed your friend or something." He says defensively.

'_You might as well have.' _ She thinks before turning back around, ignoring him.

"Geez, all I wanted to do was ask if we could talk or something. I have something to ask you." He says grinning evilly to himself.

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in quite some time, and there is no reason for that but what can you do? I would like to thank everyone who read this and I would like to thank Neko-The-Wolf and Myrna Maeve for reviewing on the last chapter.**


End file.
